Cute Feet
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: To think, it all started with her feet. Taang. ONESHOT. Rated K-plus just cause. :P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. This is my first official fanfic, and I like to know what you think. :


Cute Feet

A Taang Avatar Fanfic

By TPOC

:D

----

Hey everyone! This is my second and FIRST official fanfic, so I'm new to the whole writing thing, so excuse me if I sound like a beginner. So…......wish me luck and tell me what you think! I need the good feedback! :D If you want to check out my somewhat first fanfic, The So Called 'RobRae' Fanfic(they're really are no pairings involved, it's just my anger on not finding a good RobRae fanfic.) to see what my writing style was like and see if I improved some when making this fanfic, please tell me! :) Now, without further ado……. 8D

Disclaimer: What? Really? Do I have to say it? ………(sigh) Okaaaay………..I DON'T OWN AVATAR. There, I said it. :P

----

In the Earth Kingdom forests, the Gaang has set up camp to rest and prepare dinner for the day. Sokka, along with his trusty new meteorite forged sword, is finding some food, both meat and vegetables(but mostly meat), to make preparations for the stew that Katara is making, Appa is resting, Aang and Toph are practicing earthbending, while Momo just sits on a rock and watches them, having the cutest, curious look on the animal's face.

"All right Twinkles! Get ready for this!" shouted Toph.

Aang had determined look on his face as he got into a readied stance.

Toph then slammed her foot to the ground, directing her bending underneath Aang, and trying to make the ground shoot upward under him. But Aang was prepared for anything, as he quickly slammed his foot on the coming projectile and boosted himself up in the air, about to land in front of Toph, ready to pound a shockwave of earth with his feet.

But Toph was prepared too, as she earth projected herself back away from Aang right when he was about to land. A shockwave of earth formed on the ground around the Avatar, but it was already out of Toph's range, as she skid to a halt and quickly slammed a chunk of ground rock up and launched it at Aang at a fast pace.

Aang had just in time punched the ground boulder, breaking it into pieces.

Toph and Aang were breathing heavily from the immense sparing and stared down from one another.

Until an animalistic chirp interrupted their stare down.

Aang and Toph looked over the source of the sound, and found Momo scurrying up at them.

Momo went up to Aang and climbed all over him, checking to see if his friend was injured, while Aang laughed at his lemur friend's funny way of inspecting. Once the lemur stopped, confirming that his human friend was all right, Aang looked at Toph, who was walking at their direction, chuckling quietly and had a tiny smirk forming on the side of her lips. She may not see what's going on, but she can tell what's going on with all of Momo's chattering and her earthbending pupil's light footsteps that are going around in circles.

Aang smiled at Toph's expression. Then he chuckled himself too when Momo was in his line of view, making one last thorough check on his face. "Haha! Don't worry little buddy, I'm okay." He said, smiling at Momo.

"Yeah, don't fret, furball." Toph said. "Aang may be a little pansy at times, but he can still hold his own weight."

Aang made a face at Toph, but was proven pointless due that she can't see. "Hey….."

"Hey Aang, Toph! Where are you guys!?" shouted a familiar, teenaged young man's voice.

"Over here, Sokka!" Aang hollered back.

And out of the tall bushes came out Sokka, holding by the feet of what appeared to be a dead fox-racoon(1). "There you all are! I got this while I was looking for you two!" He said, holding up the dead animal like it was a trophy, looking quite proud of himself.

Aang saw the dead animal and looked horrified at the sight, while Toph just stood there scowling.

"Oh yeah, Snoozles. That looks awesome." Toph sardonically said.

"Thanks! I thought s-……..ah, darn it." Frowned Sokka, as he remembered Toph can't see.

"Sokka! You just killed a poor animal!" Aang said incredulously.

Toph blinked her sightless eyes. "He did? Whoa. That is kinda cool!" She said as she grinned.

"Toph!" Aang said in shock.

"Oh, give it a rest, TwinkleToes. It's dead already. Life goes on."

"But what about Momo!? He doesn't have to look at this horrible sight!" Aang turned to said lemur, but the little animal just flew off the airbender's shoulder and went to crack some tree nuts that were on the ground. Aang just watched in disbelief, sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Um……..anyways," spoke Sokka. "Katara is about to prepare the stew, so you guys got some more free time to do some earthbending stuff."

Sokka then took the time to notice that they weren't earthbending at the moment when he arrived at their destination. Then a sly smile came across his face features.

"Or if you guys were doing something else……..?"

Aang just stood there, blinking in confusion at the statement, while Toph just arched an eyebrow at Sokka(well, she think she is, anyway.).

"Uh..…..no, we weren't doing anything else. We were just earthbending." Aang stated.

"Wait a minute. What are you implying?" Toph narrowing her eyes said.

Aang turned his head at Toph looking more confused. Was Sokka implying something?

"Implying? I'm not implying anything. I just asked a curious question is all." And with that, Sokka left carrying the dead animal on his shoulder, humming an innocent tune.

Poor Aang was just as confused as ever.

"What was that all about?"

"..…….Ugh, nothing. He's just being a stupid idiot." Toph said, shaking her head. Aang, however, noticed that Toph's face was a tiny bit pink.

"Oh……..okay."

They stood next to each other for awhile. They can hear Momo cracking another nut.

"So, um……" started Aang. "More earthbending practice, or……."

"…….You know, let's just stop for the day." Said Toph.

"Huh!? R-really?"

"Well, why not? Dinner will be ready soon." Toph said as she sat and lay down on the ground, with her arms behind her head and her laid legs crossed.

"Oh.....yeah. Of course." Aang sat down.

Toph snickered. "You thought I was going to let you off for the day? No way, Twinkles. I'm not becoming that soft. ………But you did well today."

Aang blinked at what she said. "Wha? Really?" He said beaming.

"Yeah. You weren't bad today. I mean sure, the stances you made weren't all that perfect, but you thought and fought like an Earthbender back there." Toph said as she directed her sightless eyes at him with smirk.

"Wow! Thanks Sifu Toph!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Toph just shrugged nonchalantly, still smirking a little, and just let her non-seeing eyes look up at the sky.

Seconds passed by for the two(and Momo) as they enjoy the silence.

Then Aang came up with an interesting question.

"Hey Toph, can I ask you question?"

"Shoot."

"Do Earthbenders hurt their feet when earthbending?"

Toph just laid there blinking at the question.

"………That's a weird question, TwinkleToes."

"Aheh. Yeah, it kinda is. But I'm just only wondering. I-I'm not saying you do get hurt or anything from doing that," he quickly defended himself, which cause an annoyed glare from Toph. "I just thought…….you know, all of your feet are bare and you all pound the ground real hard, and I wanted to know if you-uh-ALL the earthbenders don't damage……them." Aang was starting to feel stupid for asking this question now.

Toph just gave him a look. "Well, you earthbend. You tell me."

'……..Oh……yeah.' Aang thought as he sat there with a flushed look of embarrassment.

"Oh, well…….." He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I can, can I? Well, I thought it doesn't effect me because I'm the..…..Ava……tar." He finished lamely with a sheepish look on his face. Toph couldn't actually see his expression, but she sure as well sensed it.

"………You're such a dork, TwinkleToes."

"Um…….yeah."

"………Well, if you REALLY MUST KNOW," she said, e mphasizing those three words. "then no, we Earthbenders do not hurt our feet when we earthbend." She said simply, making Aang feel more like a doofus.

"Oh man……" Aang slammed his head on his hand while resting his elbow on his leg.

"Hey, you were trying to past the time. Understandable. Although, I be worried about your dainty little feet getting damaged."

"Thanks for the concern." Aang said as he pouted.

"You're welcome."

Aang and Toph sat and laid there for a couple more seconds.

Then Aang asked another question.

"So……did you walked barefoot all your life?"

"Are you interviewing me now or something, Twinkles?"

"Well, like you said, I'm just passing the time."

"……..Yes. I walked barefoot all my life."

"Wow. ………So, you never put on shoes or anything?"

"Nope. Never had. Walked barefooted since I was a baby."

Aang decided to leave the conversation at that.

A couple of more seconds of silence passed.

Aang looked right next to Toph in her laying position. Her feet caught his eye.

Her feet look dirty as usual. But only at the bottom. Her top feet still showed a bit of fair white porcelain skin. Aang never took the actual time to.…….well actually, he NEVER taken the time to look at feet, really. Feet were just feet to him. But, when his eyes drift to Toph's feet, he couldn't help but notice that her feet were......nicely sculpted.

It sounded weird to him when he thought about it, but either way, his attention was now on her feet. He didn't know if this sound abnormal to think this or not, but…….Toph's feet look…….attractive. Maybe it's the size of the petite girl's foot. They are small feet in Earthbender status, but Aang disregard that as it really wasn't about the size of the Earthbender's foot, and remembered these feet belong to a twelve year old girl.

But other than that…….no matter how strange it sounds, and no matter how dirty they get…….Toph has pretty looking feet.

A small smile appeared on Aang's face.

"You have cute feet." Aang said suddenly without thinking.

……..Silence……..

Save for the fact that Momo was still cracking those tree nuts.

Aang's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a look of bewilderment and shock.

'Did-did I just……..did I just said that out loud? To Toph?'

"What did you say?" Toph said as she sat up quickly and set her pale eyes on wherever Aang is. She sounded surprised also.

'……..Oh crap.' Aang's heart stopped for second, feeling quite panicky, and his face was flushed once more.

"I-um-uh-nothing." Oh yeah, that's convincing. Especially to a girl who can tell a lie in an instant.

"Don't try to hide it, Twinkles, you should know that by now. You said something about my feet. What did you say about them?" She said, turning her sitting position around to face him.

"Uh-um…….d-do you really want to know? I mean it's-"

"Yes, I DO want to know! What were you saying about my feet!?"

"C-calm down! I-I was-I was just-just….." 'Why the heck am I getting so nervous? All I said, WITHOUT THINKING, that Toph's feet were cute. I mean, it's not like I said she looked really cu-……' Aang gulped as his face turned even redder as his heart was beating faster.

"Twinkles, are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast." Toph said, now concerned(in her own way, of course.).

"O-okay? Y-yeah-yeah, I-I'm okay! I-I m-mean, why w-wouldn't I b-be!? I-I'm per-perfectly f-fine!" 'STOP THAT!'

"Twinkles, try calming YOURSELF down! Look……just say it. I promise I won't beat the crap out of you. I just want to know if what I heard was what I heard........on what you said…….about my feet." Toph said sincerely as a little blush appeared on her face as well.

Aang settled down a bit after looking at the honest looking expression on Toph's face.

"……….O…..okay." Aang regained his bearings, and said. "I said……you have……cute….feet." He said, trying to bravely say those words

Toph jumped in surprised and blinked, the blush still on her face. She then unintentionally put her hands on her feet and rubbed them softly.

"My….feet are cute?"

"Um……....well, yeah." Aang said, finding his voice. "I guess so. I mean, I guess it sounds strange, but…….you really" Aang stopped when he said 'really', thinking of rephrasing it, but thought it wasn't necessary to do so since he's telling the truth. "…...do have cute feet."

Toph just sat there looking down, still softly rubbing her feet(2), while her blush was more red.

"Um….." Toph couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, she said she didn't care on what her face looked like, but……complementing on the two parts of her body that makes her see…….she doesn't know what to think. Maybe……this is what it feels like to be……complemented on how they look.

"……Th…….thank you…….." Toph said, suddenly shy.

Aang felt his stomach pulled. She looks so sweet and fragile at that point, rubbing her feet in a gentle matter, in a crouched sitting position, and blushing a rosy red. He still has a little bit red hue on his face as well. He doesn't know what's happening to him or why he's feeling like this at this point.

"You…..your welcome."

More silence fell on them for a couple of seconds.

Momo was still trying to break those unbreakable tree nuts.

Toph then spoke up, startling Aang.

"Am……am I……cute?"

Aang froze and blinked in surprise, his face again now a little more redder. Where did that come from?

"Be…..be truthful." Toph said, feeling really out of character for acting so girly right now.

Aang looked at Toph. He couldn't see her face because she was looking down, but......well, he tried to remember what her face looked like when she scowled, when she laughed, when she looked angry, what her face looked like in general. Yet, when her expressions change, her face still carries off that radiant porcelain glow, even in sunlight. Her face was very……pretty. And when she smiles…….she's even prettier.

Aang smiled.

"You look very pretty Toph."

Toph lifted her head up at Aang, her mouth slightly open.

"R-really?"

"You tell me." Aang said teasingly, as he still has the sweet smile on his face.

Toph sat there, and just smile at Aang. Yes, she DID look prettier when she smiled.

"AANG! TOPH! DINNER'S READY!" Hollered Katara. "HURRY BEFORE SOKKA STARTS DEVOURING IT!"

"HEEEEY!"

Aang and Toph snapped out of their moment and turned their direction from the voice. Momo, hearing it too, gave up on the nuts, scurried over to the two, and climbed on Aang's shoulder.

"I……guess we better get going." Aang said.

"Yeah…." Toph said.

Aang was about to walk to the campsite, when Toph called out to him. "Hey, um, Aang."

Aang stopped in his tracks.

'Huh? Did she call me by my name?'

Aang turned around to look at Toph. "Uh….yes?"

Toph looked at Aang with another beautiful sweet smile. "Thank you for…..well, you know." She said, trying to act nonchalant at the end of what she was saying.

Aang returned the smile. "No problem."

Toph then went back to her old self. "Well, Twinkles, we better go get dinner. I have a feeling ol' Snoozles will probably eat it all." Toph dash passed Aang, running to the campsite.

Aang just had a grin on his face and looked at Momo, who had a look of curiosity. Aang chuckled.

"And to think, Momo, the conversation started with feet."

And with that, Aang dashed after Toph, who was leading him towards the campsite.

----

**FIN**

----

**1.** I have no idea what kind of animals exist in the Avatar world. DX

**2. **Yes, I know, I'm saying feet a lot. :P

Well, that was it! Please review! I feel pretty good on finishing it, so I want to know if I did good job on it! ^_^

Again, just to remind you, REVIEW! 8D


End file.
